


talk about something you can sure understand

by notthebigspoon



Series: Hurricane [8]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well. Openly gay baseball player, probably shouldn't be a big stir. You've got Matt Cain with that no hate thing and football players supporting gay marriage. Oh, and a boxer came out this morning. Orlando Cruz, I think it was. Heck of a fighter, boy. You'd be in good company.”</p><p>Title taken from Sweet Emotion by Aerosmith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	talk about something you can sure understand

“Well. Openly gay baseball player, probably shouldn't be a big stir. You've got Matt Cain with that no hate thing and football players supporting gay marriage. Oh, and a boxer came out this morning. Orlando Cruz, I think it was. Heck of a fighter, boy. You'd be in good company.”

“Dad. Are you listening to me? Did you hear anything I just said?”

“I'm not that old and I'm definitely not deaf, boy. I heard you just fine. You're gay and that's why you and Kristen got divorced.” Buster's dad sounds entirely too calm. Maybe he isn't really processing it. Maybe there's an impending explosion. Or maybe Buster should stop looking a gift horse in the mouth and just be happy that his dad is being so open and accepting. “I always knew that there was a better reason than the one you gave us. Just grew apart my ass.”

Buster laughs in spite of himself and props his feet up on the railing of his balcony. There's a nice breeze out and the sun is shining. Suddenly the world seems so beautiful. “Sorry I lied. I was afraid of how you and Mom would react. Do you think Mom will take it okay?”

“You'll have to wait and see when you tell her, won't you?” His dad asks, snorting. “You're my boy. I love you, no matter what. But there's things you’re going to have to do yourself. That's one of them. Buster?”

“Yeah dad?”

“Why now? Is there something that I should know about? Are you being threatened?”

“What? No! God, no. I just figured that maybe it was about time that I stopped hiding it from my family, at least. Tired of the lying.”

“There's a young man, isn't there? You've got yourself a guy. What's his name?”

“Um, yeah, about that.”

“I don't think so bud. If you're going to spring all this on me over the phone, then you're at _least_ going to tell me your boyfriend's name.”

“Tim.”

“Tim. How old is he? What's he do?”

“Dad, it's _Tim_. Tim Lincecum.”

“Oh. Well.” His dad sounds a little poleaxed. “Not quite what I was expecting. Doesn't seem your type. Not blonde enough. Is that why you haven't been catching him?”

“Things were pretty complicated earlier in the season. He didn't want to throw to me then.” Buster answers. It still hurts to think about it, not that he hadn't deserved it. “And then we just figured the way things were were nothing to mess with.”

“But things are okay? You're happy with him?”

“Yeah, dad. I'm really happy. Tim's great, things are great. The kids love him. He's getting used to them. Loves them, I can tell, but he's adjusting.”

“Getting used to them?”

“He does great with them, loves them to death. But it's taken forever to convince him that it's alright for him to be around them.” Buster snorts. “Last time I had the twins, I had to go to the store, I'd run out of everything. I told him to stay with them while I was out, since I knew what I needed and it wouldn't take that long. I thought he was going to have a heart attack. He did fine though.”

A hand in Buster's hair nearly makes him jump out of his skin. He hears a quiet laugh and looks up just in time to see Tim sitting down in his lap. Tim completely ignores the phone as he gives Buster a soft kiss and then sits back with a smile on his face that warms Buster all over. It's hard to believe that this is his, that Tim has actually forgiven him and still wants him, wants to be part of Buster's life, including being around his babies.

Buster doesn't hear what his dad says next, too distracted by his boyfriend. He clears his throat. “Um, dad? I've got to go. I'll call you soon, okay?”

“Alright. And Buster? I love you.” His dad says it quietly but firmly. Buster swallows hard.

“Love you too, dad. Bye.”

“Bye son.”

When the line goes dead, Buster puts his phone in his pocket and takes a deep breath before slouching back with a sigh of relief. Tim gives him a questioning look but doesn't push it when Buster shakes his head and waves his hand. Instead, he sprawls with his back against Buster's chest. Out here, if anyone was looking even casually, they could see Buster and Tim without any trouble. After the talk with his dad, Buster doesn't mind that like he might once have. He wraps an arm around Tim's waist, sighing quietly.

He has it pretty good these days. Up until the last of the season, Buster got to see the kids pretty regularly and Tim had adjusted fairly well to staying with Buster when the kids were present or having them all over to his own place. They date regularly, try to spend time together and see each other away from the show. It's worked out pretty well so far. They're learning to make a balance in their lives. They haven’t really talked about how they're going to work it out for the off season, though they've made plans to visit each other in their respective home towns. Buster's not worried about it all that much, as long as he gets to see Tim.

“Told my dad about being gay. About being with you. He didn't even bat an eyelash, just started talking about football players and Orlando Cruz.”

“Orlando Cruz?”

“He's a boxer.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. But he doesn't care. Just said he loves me. Well, and that I had to tell mom myself, he wasn't doing it for me.” Buster laughs, kissing Tim. “Didn't know it would feel this good, getting it all out there.”

“You're lucky.”

“I know? Are you okay with that? My family knowing?” Buster asks. He's not sure about Tim's expression.

“Yeah, just... don't expect my dad to be all that enthusiastic.”

“He got a problem with you liking guys?”

“He's got a problem with me being back with you.” Tim answers. He looks both uncomfortable and amused. “He uh, he's not your biggest fan after what happened. I didn't mean to tell him. I was pretty upset. It just kind of slipped out.”

“Guess I should be on my best behavior when I come to Seattle then, huh?” Buster asks. He feels guilty and a little embarrassed but it's still funny.

“Well, you won the batting title. Between that and a little contrition, I think you'll be okay.” Tim's smile is broad, bright, as he turns so that they're laying chest to chest. “Any big plans for today?”

“Now that you're here? No. Take out, movies, spend a little time in bed. Sound good to you?”

“Make it a lot of time in bed. Sounds fucking awesome.”

“Whatever you want, Timmy.”


End file.
